


Будем жить

by lee_andrews



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Хокаге Какаши, немного ангста и грусти но счастливый конец, пост-канон, признания в любви, упоминается Асума/Куренай, упоминается канонная смерть персонажа, флэшбеки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: — И именно поэтому герой вернулся обратно, — кивает Сакумо. — Старик заслужил, чтобы с ним рядом был друг. Они все заслужили — сломленные, разбитые, прошедшие через горе — кого-то, кто будет рядом с ними, кто выслушает, улыбнется им в ответ и поможет. Если тебе когда-нибудь встретится такой человек, Какаши, не проходи мимо и не оставляй их одних, пожалуйста.У Какаши есть обязанность, от которой он больше не хочет увиливать. Через год после окончания Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби он наконец-то решил прислушаться к тому, чему учил его отец, что оказалось не очень-то просто, когда и он, и его друзья привыкли скрывать свои чувства и шрамы._________________________________Фанфик был вдохновлен и писался под песню My Chemical Romance "Welcome to the Black Parade", которая, на мой взгляд, идеально подходит Какаши.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Будем жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll carry on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508687) by [lee_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews). 



> Действие происходит после событий "Наруто", потому возможны спойлеры относительно историй некоторых персонажей: Гай, Какаши, Неджи, Куренай, Асума...

_— Отец, почему парень в пьесе повернул назад, чтобы спасти старика, вместо того чтобы пойти вперёд и исполнить свое желание? Старик даже сказал ему уходить и не оглядываться, он был готов погибнуть в бою. Но герой вернулся за ним. Почему? Он ведь даже не знал его как следует. Он даже не знал, будет ли старик ещё жив, когда он вернется. Но он все равно это сделал. А в итоге мало того, что ранения старика оказались слишком тяжёлыми и герой не смог его спасти, так ещё и желание его осталось неисполненным, потому что его соперник первым добрался до волшебного цветка._

_Сакумо улыбается мыслям сына. Они с Какаши возвращаются из Танзаку, где они смотрели выступление бродячих артистов. После его окончания Какаши надолго погрузился в раздумья, и теперь Сакумо понял, что его сын все это время пытался понять мотивацию главного героя._

_— Герой вернулся, потому что старик заслужил умереть на руках у друга. Ты же помнишь, почему он искал волшебный цветок?_

_— Да, я помню, — Какаши отвечает старательно, как на контрольной. — Его жена умерла на войне, и он очень хотел увидеть ее ещё раз. Он все время был такой грустный и мрачный._

_— И именно поэтому герой вернулся обратно, — кивает Сакумо. — Старик заслужил, чтобы с ним рядом был друг. Они все заслужили — сломленные, разбитые, прошедшие через горе — кого-то, кто будет рядом с ними, кто выслушает, улыбнется им в ответ и поможет. Если тебе когда-нибудь встретится такой человек, Какаши, не проходи мимо и не оставляй их одних, пожалуйста._

Прости, отец, но я с этим облажался по полной. 

Эта мысль вернула Какаши из воспоминаний на полянку, где он сегодняшним вечером собрал своих приятелей-джонинов на небольшой пикник. Атмосфера пока что была на удивление тихой и даже немного напряжённой: все как будто опасались Какаши. В конце концов, наследник клана Хатаке не отличался любовью к разного рода сборищам и всю свою жизнь старался их избегать. То, что он пригласил их всех сюда по собственной воле, казалось людям исключительно подозрительным, а тот факт, что сегодня, кроме всего прочего, была годовщина окончания Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби, настораживало их ещё больше. Какаши поймал на себе тревожный взгляд Тензо: казалось, тот ожидал, что Какаши в любой момент возьмёт и сотворит какую-нибудь ужасную глупость у всех на виду. 

Не переживай, Тензо-кун, я займусь этим с минуты на минуту. 

Какаши потянулся за бутылкой пива, открыл ее и уселся поудобнее, продолжая внимательно рассматривать присутствующих. Бутылка в руках всегда служила ему хорошей защитой от любопытных взглядов в свою сторону. Несмотря на то, что Какаши за свою жизнь смог возвести способность пить, не показывая лица, в абсолют, ловко прикрывая ту его часть, которую нужно было обнажить, чтобы быстро влить в себя небольшую порцию напитка, люди все равно отворачивались из уважения, когда он подносил бутылку ко рту. Сейчас это было как нельзя кстати: так он мог оставаться один на один со своими мыслями. 

Какаши наблюдал за тем, как Генме, лениво потягивавшему свое пиво, удалось-таки рассмешить Райдо. Завидное достижение, учитывая то, каким этот парень всегда был серьезным. 

_— Какаши, сегодня день рождения Йондайме-сама. Мы думали собраться сегодня ненадолго в его честь: поговорить, обменяться воспоминаниями. Хотели тебя пригласить тоже, ты ведь его ученик._

_— Простите, но сегодня я не могу. У меня… дела, — говорит Какаши, но все его дела на сегодня заключаются в том, чтобы провести вечер на кладбище, один на один со своим горем и подальше от чужого._

Какаши наблюдал за тем, как Анко и Ибики делились воспоминаниями о том, как поколение Наруто проходило свой первый экзамен на звание чуунина. Посторонним это могло показаться необычной темой для разговора, однако Какаши знал, что Ибики переживал за Наруто и с радостью видел его прогресс, да и Анко, несмотря на всю ее странность, эти дети были далеко не безразличны. Какаши также знал, что в разговоре об экзамене эти двое будут старательно избегать обсуждения окончания этого самого экзамена: неважно, насколько Анко смирилась со своим прошлым — никому не захочется думать об Орочимару в такой день. Да и в любой другой день, на самом деле. 

_Какаши видит их вдвоем в баре. Он знает, что они нечасто проводят так время, но, тем не менее, смотреть, как они напиваются в абсолютной тишине, жутковато. Не то чтобы он особенно тепло относился к этим двоим, но они все равно его товарищи, и Какаши знает, через_ что _они прошли. Даже суровый и непоколебимый Ибики нуждается в возможности выпустить пар, чтобы не сойти с ума после стольких лет в допросной._

_«Зайди и посиди с ними, — голос Сакумо раздается в голове у Какаши. — Поговори с ними. Это не причинит тебе никакого вреда, сын»._

_«Да неужели?» — горько усмехается Какаши и уходит прочь._

Какаши наблюдал за тем, как Эбису рассказывал Аобе о том, как выросли его ученики. Эбису мог вещать об этом часами: о том, как он ими гордится, как его милые дети станут однажды великими шиноби, как ловко Конохамару разделался с Пейном с помощью расенгана. Аоба, конечно же, слышал все эти излияния уже раз двести, но все равно не перебивал Эбису, а лишь добродушно поддакивал энтузиазму друга. 

_Какаши первый раз видит Эбису в подобном состоянии: его тело дрожит как осиновый лист на ветру, он крепко вцепился в Аобу, пытаясь удержаться на ногах после ужасных новостей._

_— Как? Как я скажу все это Конохамару? Я… Я не могу… Я не знаю как… — Эбису шепчет еле слышно и задыхается между словами._

_На лице Аобы — тихая паника. Как можно сказать маленькому ребенку о том, что его любимый дядя погиб в бою? Особенно после того, как он уже потерял дедушку несколькими годами ранее. Такому не учат в Академии шиноби._

_— Аоба?.. Какаши?.. Может быть, вы можете…_

_— Хватит с ним нянчиться. Конохамару должен понять, что такова жизнь шиноби. Мы все теряем любимых, и с этим надо смириться, — говорит Какаши, пытаясь подавить тошнотворную волну ненависти к самому себе, и полный отвращения взгляд Аобы из-под темных очков никак не помогает ситуации._

Какаши наблюдал за тем, как Куренай боролась с сонливостью. Темные круги под ее усталыми глазами, казалось, уже не исчезнут никогда. И все же она пришла сюда сегодня, оставив малышку Мирай на попечение Шикамару. Какаши тепло улыбался каждый раз, видя, как Шикамару, обычно аккуратно поддерживавший имидж апатичного лентяя, хлопотал возле своей названой племянницы. Тем не менее, несмотря на помощь и поддержку друзей, Куренай все время выглядела изможденной, что приводило Какаши в ужас. Он решил для себя, что быть матерью-одиночкой должно было быть похлеще, чем находиться на долгосрочной миссии ранга S, и в очередной раз подтвердил для себя, что Куренай была сильнее всех шиноби его поколения вместе взятых. 

Видишь ли ты, как твоя вдова держит шаг, гордо подняв голову, Асума? Я надеюсь, ты ею очень гордишься. 

_На улице уже темно, когда Какаши, наконец, оказывается перед дверью в квартиру Куренай. Внезапно он понимает, что ребенок, возможно, уже спит, и, возможно, прийти сюда сейчас было не лучшей идеей. В конце концов, Куренай уже поздравило столько куда более близких людей, и слова Какаши особого значения не имеют. Он собирается развернуться и уйти, но дверь в квартиру открывается, и на пороге появляется Куренай с новорожденной дочкой на руках._

_Какаши никак не может отвести взгляд от ребенка: он так давно не видел младенцев. Почему она такая маленькая? Неужели он тоже когда-то был таким же? Какаши пытается вспомнить свою мать, как она могла так же держать его, нежно улыбаясь отцу, но он никак не может представить себе ни ее лица, ни фигуры, ни манеры. Несмотря на то, что Сакумо постоянно рассказывал Какаши о ней в детстве, его мать оставалась для него каким-то бесплотным призраком прошлого. Какаши боится, что эта девочка со временем так же будет думать об Асуме._

_Протянув Куренай небольшой букет цветов, Какаши скороговоркой выпаливает обычные в такой ситуации вопросы про самочувствие. Он старается смотреть в глаза своей собеседнице, но все время отвлекается на маленького человечка у нее на руках._

_— Хочешь подержать ее? — улыбается Куренай._

Да. Да, хочу. 

_— Нет, спасибо, — Какаши качает головой. — Мне надо идти. Поздравляю еще раз._

Какаши наблюдал за тем, как Тензо укрыл Куренай теплым пледом. Формально он не принадлежал к этой компании и иногда будто бы забывал, что он тоже талантливый джонин и герой войны, позволяя «семпаям» сидеть у себя на шее на правах старших, однако для Какаши Тензо был настоящим другом, и, если уж Какаши кого-то куда-то приглашал, Тензо должен был быть там. В конце концов, он сам был виноват, что до сих пор не сбежал, а стойко переносил все выходки Какаши. Хотя, конечно, будет справедливо сказать, что Тензо в принципе перенес очень и очень многое за свою жизнь, и последняя (Какаши очень надеялся, что действительно _последняя_ ) война шиноби только добавила на его долю испытаний. Несмотря на все это, Тензо всегда казался образцом надежности, готовым трудиться на благо Конохи и быть полезным, однако Какаши видел его и в иные моменты. 

_Какаши будит тихий стук в дверь, и он вскакивает с кровати, инстинктивно выхватывая кунай из-под подушки. Однако он практически сразу чувствует присутствие знакомой чакры: Тензо нарочно не маскируется, и Какаши благодарен ему за это. «Мир, у нас сейчас мир», — бормочет Какаши, убирая кунай обратно под подушку и направляясь к двери._

_— Простите, Какаши-семпай, — Тензо смущенно чешет макушку, — но вы говорили, что иногда не можете уснуть, вот я и…_

_Конечно же, Какаши приглашает Тензо войти. Что там нужно делать, чтобы подбодрить друга, которого в очередной раз разбудили кошмары? Сонный Какаши не особенно контролирует свои мысли, а потому его мозг выдает это:_

_— У меня есть сёги. Где-то… Давай сыграем?_

_— Да! Да, конечно! — Тензо облегченно выдыхает. Он уже понял, что разбудил Какаши, и от неловкости согласился бы, наверное, переодеться в плюшевые костюмы собак и пойти прыгать с тарзанкой со Скалы Хокаге._

_Кстати, это была лучшая партия в сёги, которую они когда-либо играли._

Одного человека, однако, на этой полянке не хватало, и тот факт, что об этом никто не упомянул с начала вечера, говорил о многом. Какаши не видел Гая уже несколько месяцев, тот постоянно избегал его с того самого момента, как пришел в сознание в больнице после всей той истории с Восемью Вратами. Какаши нарочно говорил о бое с Мадарой в таком непринужденном тоне, чтобы не думать о том, что _Гай умер у него на глазах_. Его Вечный Соперник мог теперь прятаться от него, сколько ему вздумается, но зато он был жив. Хотя, конечно, Какаши прекрасно знал, где Гай прятался и чем занимался: когда ты Хокаге и в твоем распоряжении все АНБУ, следить за кем-то довольно просто. 

Ну что, Гай, получил ты мое приглашение? Прочитал его? Или же сразу разорвал на кусочки, лишь только завидев мое имя на конверте? 

Какаши допил свое пиво и решительно поставил пустую бутылку на землю. Настало время делать ужасные глупости, пока Тензо отвлекся на разговор с Куренай. 

— Я предлагаю тост. 

Восемь пар глаз удивленно уставились на него, и Какаши поднялся с земли и гордо выпрямился под этим пристальным взглядом. То, что он сейчас скажет, он был обязан сказать ради всех них. А также ради... 

_В мире шиноби те, кто нарушают писаные и неписаные правила, являются мусором. Те, кто покидают своих товарищей, — хуже, чем мусор. Но те, у кого не хватает порядочности уважать память своих павших товарищей, — самые отвратительные._

...всех тех, кто уже покинул этот мир, память о ком хранилась в сердцах выживших. Мучения и ненависть Обито могли убить их всех в прошедшей войне _— и в прямом, и переносном смысле —_ но Какаши не хотел думать об этом, глядя в будущее. Он хотел сохранить в себе лишь дух своего старого товарища Учихи Обито, тот самый дух, который помогал другим и сохранял жизни. 

— Салют тем, кто сломан! — воскликнул Какаши . — Салют всем нам. 

…а также отцу, Обито, Рин и многим другим... даже сенсею. 

Такие вещи шиноби никогда нельзя было говорить вслух. 

— Какаши... — покачала головой Анко. 

— Нет, послушайте меня, — Какаши поднял руки вверх, призывая всех помолчать. — Мы уже год как живем в мире, но я устал притворяться, что нам не нужно больше времени, чтобы вернуться с войны. 

Он почувствовал, как все присутствующие напряглись. Было ясно, что он сейчас высказывал вслух мысли, пришедшие каждому из них в голову хотя бы раз за прошедший год. 

— Те люди, которых мы хотели убить в прошлом, теперь наши союзники. Кроме того, теперь у нас с ними есть связь — мы вместе проливали кровь за общее дело. Возможно, нам было непросто принять это, но мы узнали наших бывших врагов с иной стороны — как достойных людей и надежных товарищей — и прониклись к ним уважением. Нам стало ясно, что всю нашу жизнь мы сражались в бесполезных войнах, которые ни в какое сравнение не идут с той угрозой, которую мы предотвратили все вместе. Уменьшило ли это боль, которую наши новые союзники причинили нам за годы противостояния, или боль, которую мы за это же время причинили им? Обесценило ли те ужасные потери любимых людей, через которые мы прошли? Превратило ли наши страдания в смехотворную ерунду, которую можно просто запить холодной водой? Нет. Нет. И нет. Но все это дало нам, шиноби, возможность наконец-то поговорить об этом, признаться, что этот мир и эта жизнь сделали с нами. Хватит стыдиться и прятать наши шрамы. Мы многого лишали других, но и сами теряли. Мы убивали, лгали и притворялись, но мы также защищали, горевали и старались не стать откровенными кусками дерьма, и, для того чтобы наконец-то двигаться вперед, мы должны признать это. Вот я и подумал, если об этом может заявить Хокаге, то смогут и остальные. Я был обязан сделать это ради всех вас. 

Какаши вгляделся в задумчивые лица своих товарищей. Некоторые выглядели совершенно спокойными, а некоторым было однозначно не по себе. Какаши прекрасно их понимал: признаться во всем этом самому себе в первый раз могло быть очень непросто. 

В конце концов Куренай заговорила, и Какаши вновь убедился в том, что она была сильнее их всех. 

— Какаши прав. Вы знаете, что у меня дома есть маленькая дочь, и я не хочу все это от нее скрывать. Конечно, я любой ценой постараюсь защитить ее от того, через что прошли мы, но я также хочу, чтобы она понимала, как работает этот мир, и выросла с желанием сделать его лучше. А для этого ей необходимо научиться понимать таких людей, как мы, знать, каково нам было жить как шиноби. Но если мы никогда не будем рассказывать об этом, то как она узнает? _—_ Куренай поднялась с земли и взяла бутылку лимонада для себя и пива для Какаши, которую она протянула ему, когда встала с ним плечом к плечу. 

Следующим поднялся Тензо. Он тоже взял бутылку и сказал лишь: 

— Я поддерживаю Рокудайме-сама. 

Никогда раньше он не обращался к Какаши так без какой-либо доли иронии. Не то чтобы Какаши переживал на этот счет: он обычно не принимал себя всерьез в качестве Хокаге, зато знал, что Тензо и так уважает его как человека. И тем не менее, этот официальный титул из уст друга заставил Какаши улыбнуться. 

Ну как, Тензо-кун, думаешь, я наконец-то стал настоящим Хокаге? 

— Ой все, — Генма поднялся с земли, лениво жуя свой традиционный сенбон, _—_ если мой Хокаге хочет стать посмешищем для всего мира, то кто я такой, чтобы не присоединиться? 

И тут всех словно прорвало. Люди вставали, открывали выпивку: кто-то с облегченным вздохом, кто-то — все еще медля, — но, когда Какаши снова воскликнул: «Салют тем, кто сломан!», тост повторили все. Люди чокались и улыбались друг другу, и Какаши почувствовал, как с его плеч свалился тяжелейший груз. 

**Будем жить.**

В этот самый момент на поляне показался человек, чье появление заставило всех замолчать. Этот человек обычно принял бы участие в подобном тосте с огромным энтузиазмом и подначивал бы всех кричать как можно громче. Тем сильнее был контраст с его нынешним обликом серьезного и тихого одиночки. 

— Гай, — Какаши поприветствовал своего соперника кивком. 

— Какаши. 

Две пары темных глаз пристально вглядывались друг в друга, пока все присутствовавшие, один за другим, расходились по домам. Ни Какаши, ни Гай никому не показывали, что между ними в последнее время все было не совсем благополучно, а значит, естественно, вся деревня об этом знала. Тензо ушел последним, прихватив с собой пустые бутылки и мусор. 

За все это время никто не проронил ни слова, пока Гай, наконец, не заговорил. 

— Прекрасная речь. 

_Соперник_. Тот факт, что Гай не произнес этого слова, заставлял Какаши испытывать раздражение. Забавно, но раньше он так бесился оттого, что Гай _произносил это слово постоянно._

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты тоже к ней прислушался. 

— Я думаю, мои шрамы достаточно видимы для всех, — пробормотал Гай и продолжил, не давая Какаши возможности отреагировать на это высказывание. — Титул Хокаге действительно изменил тебя. 

_Соперник_. 

— Нет, это все лишь благодаря победе над собственными демонами. Конечно же, я не ожидаю, что ты поймешь, что я имею в виду. В конце концов, у мертвых нет демонов. 

Очень немногие люди когда-либо видели Какаши в ярости, имели возможность наблюдать эту холодную, целенаправленную жестокость. Гаю приходилось ранее быть свидетелем подобным проявлениям гнева, но никогда еще они не были направлены на него самого. Гаю казалось, что электричество в чакре Какаши потрескивало в воздухе, и от этого ему становилось не по себе. 

— Всю мою жизнь я втайне восхищался тобой, твоим оптимизмом, твоей неустанной энергией, — Какаши нарочно говорил медленно, чеканя каждое слово, словно пытаясь оставить след у Гая в голове. — Я никак не мог понять, как ты мог так жить, как ты мог оставаться таким, несмотря ни на что. Пока в один прекрасный день — гораздо позднее, чем должен был, — я не понял, что жизни для тебя _не существует_. А существует только ожидание того момента, когда ты наконец сгоришь в пламени своей силы, как герой, сражаясь за ту или иную идею, которую ты решил защитить ценой всего. Идеально. Зачем беспокоиться, зачем горевать, зачем страдать, если ничто из этого все равно не переживет Восьмые Врата? 

По глазам Гая Какаши видел, что тот хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но не решался. И правильно делал. Голос Какаши звучал все громче и громче, как гром во время грозовой бури. 

— Ты такой обманщик, Гай. Такой лицемер. Ты обещал мне, что мы будем Вечными Соперниками. Легко, должно быть, раскидываться такими обещаниями, когда знаешь, что _никакой вечности не будет_. Когда каждое утро встаешь с кровати готовым к тому, что сегодняшний день может оказаться последним. Наверное, подсознательно я всегда это понимал. Именно поэтому я всегда ненавидел эту твою технику, ненавидел наблюдать за тем, как ты ее использовал, и ненавидел тебя за то, что ты научил ей Ли. Потому что я знал, что он будет стремиться стать таким же, как ты, и боялся, что однажды кому-нибудь, кто полюбит его так же, как я люблю тебя, придется наблюдать за тем, как он будет умирать! 

Какаши прокричал свои последние слова. В установившейся после этого тишине он чувствовал, как пульсировала электрическая чакра в его теле, и даже холодный ночной воздух не мог ее успокоить. Однако это проявление эмоций не было случайным, напротив, Какаши рассчитывал шокировать Гая своим признанием и уколоть его своими обвинениями, спровоцировать на бурную реакцию, но теперь, когда все уже было сказано, Какаши почувствовал страх. Он замер, наблюдая за тем, как Гай открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука. Какаши почувствовал, как от него ускользает контроль над ситуацией, и, в панике, ему захотелось сорвать с лица маску, схватить руками воздух вокруг себя и затолкать его обратно в рот, вдыхая внутрь сказанные слова, пока они все не исчезнут с лица земли, как будто и никогда не были озвученными. Но вместо этого он просто продолжил говорить дальше, надеясь, что Гай забудет о том, что услышал от Какаши слово «любовь». 

— Зато теперь ты впервые должен жить по-настоящему. У тебя больше нет героического спасения от всей этой хрени, которую мы зовем _существованием_ . Теперь тебе надо _справляться_ с трудностями, как нам, плебеям. Просыпаться каждое утро и чувствовать груз тревожности на своих плечах, думать о том, _что —_ и о тех, _кого_ ты пережил, думать о _последствиях._ Ты когда-нибудь думал о последствиях, Гай? Возможно, именно поэтому ты меня последнее время так избегал? Потому что оказался лицом к лицу с последствиями, увидев боль в моих глазах. Но знаешь, моя душа болела тогда только за тебя. Мои собственные раны больше не кровоточат, они затянулись. Я научился жить, не тревожа их больше, но я точно знаю, где они и в каком количестве. И именно они делают меня Хатаке Какаши. А что делает тебя _тобой_ , Гай? Почему ты прячешься от всех последнее время? Я надеюсь, что Майто Гай — не ложь и не иллюзия. Пожалуйста, не разочаровывай моих надежд. 

Казалось, на эти слова у Какаши ушли последние силы. Как будто в замедленной съемке, он наклонился и поднял с земли две бутылки пива. Одну из них он кинул Гаю, который поймал ее не глядя. Какаши плюхнулся на землю рядом с коляской друга и, прислонившись спиной к огромному колесу, устало отсалютовал Гаю бутылкой. 

— Добро пожаловать в жизнь, Гай. Тут жесть как тяжело, конечно, но тебе понравится. 

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине и пили пиво. Пока Какаши пытался отвлечься от мыслей о том, что он только что наговорил, Гай пытался сформулировать ответ своему другу. Он так много хотел сказать Какаши... О том, что у него был план забрать всю его боль себе и сжечь ее без остатка в пламени Восьми Врат... О том, что он хотел превратить Ли из маленького испуганного мальчика, за которого постоянно решали, что он мог и не мог делать, в хозяина собственной судьбы... О том, что он всегда верил в то, что Какаши достаточно силен, чтобы продолжить жить и найти счастье в мире без Гая... И, наконец, о самом главном — о том, что он все еще был самим собой. Несмотря на то, какими глубокими шрамами изобиловало его тело, он все еще был готов обнять целый мир. Несмотря на то, какими глубокими трещинами было испещрено его сердце, он все еще был готов любить безусловно и безоговорочно: своих друзей, своих учеников и, конечно, Какаши. Тем не менее, Какаши был и прав в то же время, когда он был не прав. Во-первых, жить героем оказалось сложнее, чем умереть героем. Гаю казалось, что его боль лишь порождала боль среди тех, кто были ему дороги. Именно поэтому он прятался, втайне размышляя о том, что было бы лучше, если бы он просто остался именем на мемориальном камне и другие бы со временем вспоминали его лишь с теплой улыбкой, как все чаще и чаще случается, когда люди говорят про Неджи. Во-вторых, Гай, пожалуй, действительно был лицемером, поскольку он никогда не верил в вечность. Как она могла существовать, думал он, когда они были всего лишь смертны? Но теперь, сидя рядом с Какаши после того, как они оба в прямом смысле слова вернулись с того света, Гай и не знал, во что верить, а потому сказал лишь: 

— Отвези меня домой, Какаши. 

Эти слова заставили Какаши вскочить на ноги, он поспешно собрал все лежавшие на земле бутылки и сгрудил их у Гая на коленях. Его пальцы при этом случайно коснулись руки друга, и неожиданно для себя Какаши почувствовал, как горят его щеки под маской. Он не прикасался к Гаю уже очень давно, да и после всего сказанного обычный тактильный контакт ощущался совсем по-другому. 

Они направились домой по пустым улицам ночной Конохи. Целый год мира и союзничества с другими деревнями однозначно пошли поселению на пользу: дома выглядели более уютными, потому что люди больше не боялись того, что их могут разрушить завтра враги, и устраивались в них надолго. Однако даже в свете разноцветных гирлянд и уличных фонарей, чувствуя знакомое гудение чакры Гая, Какаши не мог отделаться от ощущения тревожности. Гай до сих пор никак не ответил на слова Какаши. Что, если он сейчас просто попрощается как ни в чем не бывало, а завтра снова продолжит его избегать? Какаши не понимал, что делается на душе у Гая, и его это пугало, ведь до сих пор « _не понимать Майто Гая_ » звучало для него как оксюморон. 

Когда они, наконец, остановились возле дома Гая, Какаши понадобилось немного времени, чтобы найти в себе силы отпустить ручки коляски. Гай сразу же стал энергично ее разворачивать лицом к Какаши, и в душе того затаился огонек надежды. 

Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь _хорошее_. 

Гай набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, а затем закричал так, что распугал всех птиц с крыш соседних домов. 

— Хатаке Какаши, ты достойный и смелый человек! Начиная с этого момента, я объявляю тебя моим Вечным Соперником! Завтра на закате я буду ждать тебя на третьем тренировочном поле для нашего Первого Соревнования в Юношеском Запале! Конкретные условия состязания разрешаю выбрать тебе. 

Какаши показалось, что его сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди в ответ на полный теплоты и надежды взгляд Гая. 

Что ж, когда ты произносишь «Вечный» так, будто действительно веришь в это, я не могу не принять вызов всерьез. 

— Ладно, — Какаши изобразил свою традиционную улыбку глазами, хотя в душе ему хотелось лыбиться во все тридцать два, как Гай, — Соперник, увидимся завтра на закате. 

Он наклонился, чтобы забрать бутылки, и его пальцы вновь скользнули по руке Гая, вот только в этот раз, Какаши был уверен, руку ему подставили нарочно. 

Какаши чувствовал на себе взгляд Гая еще долгое время, шагая вдоль по улице по направлению к своему дому. Это заставило его вновь улыбнуться и задуматься о том, что, возможно, ему стоило придумать первое в своей жизни Собственное Правило. 

Если шиноби из Конохи выиграет завтрашнее состязание, я тебя поцелую. 

Какаши никогда еще не был так доволен собой. Конечно же, ему нужно будет поговорить с Гаем и, вероятно, не один раз. Были вещи, которые можно было выразить и понять только с помощью слов. Была боль, которую можно было облегчить только разговорами. Но первый шаг был уже сделан: теперь Какаши никогда не оставит своих друзей и никогда не оставит Гая. Это была его обязанность как Хокаге, шиноби и обычного человека. 

И знаешь, отец, это не тяжкий крест. Это привилегия. 

**Будем жить.**


End file.
